Fade Away
by Blackfox545
Summary: A loud crash resonated through Mio's ears, she turned to see her friend lying in a pool of blood. Life fades away and so does ones memories.


The brunette walked on cheerfully,her black haired friend was by her side, she decided to have a little fun and ran ahead of Mio.

Ritsu continued to walk on, she was unaware of what would happen next.

She could hear Mio screaming.

She heard a car's horn.

She then turned around.

**CRASH!**

The loud sound resonated throughout Mio Akiyama's ears, she could do nothing but scream.

**~X-X-X-X-X~**

_The 11 year old girl stifled a yawn, she had a Cheshire like grin on her face, She, Mio and Satoshi had just finished their picnic in the park._

_The girl glanced at her brother , Satoshi was already fast asleep on the grass._

_She grinned mischievously and poked him on the side. "Wake up sleepy head." She joked._

_The boy rubbed his eyes and looked up at them. "Eh?Where are we?" He muttered._

_Mio chuckled. "We were having a picnic, don't you remember?"_

_Satoshi looked at her sheepishly, he then rubbed his head obviously embarrassed._

_"I kinda forgot." He replied, his ears had gone red due to embarrassment._

_Ritsu laughed at him. "Hm is someone blushing?" She teased as she gave her brother a poke._

_"Nee-chan!" He yelled._

**~X-X-X-X-X~**

She heard a pained groan, only to realize it was hers. Everything was blurry, she could hear worried voices yelling her name.

She tried to move but she couldn't.

She wanted to call out to them but no voice came out of her mouth.

"Ritsu!" A worried voice yelled.

She was sure that it was Mio, why did Mio sound so worried? She asked herself.

She felt so strange, every part of her body was in pain, she blinked hoping that the blurriness would go away, but it didn't.

Soon her consciousness left her.

**~X-X-X-X-X~**

_"Ritsu" A black haired girl whimpered worriedly, her brown haired friend had accidentally cut herself in arts and crafts._

_"Don't worry about it Mio, it's just a scratch." The braver of the two replied, she then gave her friend a reassuring smile._

_"B-but wont you die?" the seven year old Mio questioned as tears threatened to fall._

_Ritsu laughed. "Eh? This little cut? No way is it gonna kill me."_

_Mio smiled at her. "You sure are brave."_

_The brunette grinned even wider. "Praise me more"_

_Mio sighed and pulled her friend into a hug. "Idiot, I'm glad you're okay."_

_Ritsu couldn't help but smile back._

**~X-X-X-X-X~**

She could see herself lying limp in the emergency room, She panicked and placed a hand on her chest, there was no pulse.

"Ritsu wake up! Please! Please!" Mio yelled repeatedly her voice filled with intense sorrow.

"Nee-chan!" Satoshi yelled, he was shaking his sister, hoping that she would somehow wake up.

"Satoshi..." Ritsu approached them both. "Mio..."

None of them heard her.

The doctor sighed, he then turned to the two people. "I'm so sorry, she is dead."

Ritsu stared at the three in shock, her world had just been shattered.

**~X-X-X-X-X~**

_"Aww no fair nee-chan." Satoshi muttered, he was getting annoyed, for some reason his sister always won when they played shooting games._

_"Be a good sport now bro." She said her signature grin plastered onto her face._

_"I want a rematch nee-chan"_

_Ritsu looked at her brother with a smug expression on her face. "Ready to lose again?" She asked._

_The boy scowled at her. "Not this time nee-chan" He paused to grab the game from behind him. "This time we're going to have a pokemon battle." He added with confidence._

_Ritsu nodded. "Alright, show me what you're made of the."_

_The two connected their hand-held games with the cable then began their battle._

_It continued for around 25 minutes._

_"Charizard noooooooo!" Satoshi yelled out._

_Ritsu gave her brother a satisfied smile. "Better train harder bro." She turned the game off and walked towards the kitchen._

_"Just wait till next time nee-chan" Came a playful reply._

**~X-X-X-X-X~**

She was sitting on the couch at her house, but sadly no one could see her, she watched sadly as her younger brother sat down quietly on the chair.

He was looking intently at the wall, his eyes were red and heavy, he had obviously been crying.

The door creaked open.

"Hey Satoshi" Came a tired greeting, it was obvious that Mio had been crying as well.

"Hey Mio-senpai." He replied.

Her childhood friend walked over to Satoshi, "Are you feeling better?" She asked worriedly.

He simply shook his head in reply.

"I miss Nee-chan." He added.

Mio smiled reassuringly and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I miss her too."

Ritsu sighed and gave both an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you guys sad."

**~X-X-X-X-X~**

_"Captain!" Yui said energetically as she gave Ritsu a salute._

_Ritsu grinned and saluted back. "Yes private?" She asked as she gave the others a quick glance._

_Mugi was making tea._

_Mio was flipping through a book._

_Azusa was cleaning the strings of her guitar._

_Yup it was just another regular day at the clubroom._

_"I've got news to report." Yui said seriously._

_Ritsu nodded. "Alright speak up then private." She was sure it wouldn't be serious, but still it was fun._

_"The river monster Ton-chan has devoured an entire village-" Yui pointed to the turtle that was swimming in its tank. "As soldiers we need to stop Ton-chan and save people!" She added enthusiastically._

_Ritsu nodded. "You're right-" She grabbed her drumsticks. "Lets go defeat the monster!"_

_Mio smiled at their antics._

_Azusa pouted. "Ritsu-senpai!Yui-senpai!We need to practice."_

_Mugi chuckled. "Let them have their fun." She said kindly before handing Azusa a cup of tea._

_Yup it was just another ordinary day for after-school tea time._

**~X-X-X-X-X~**

Ritsu sat on a tree branch, her funeral was over and most of the people had already gone home.

She sighed, she would have to leave soon.

"R-Richhan!" She heard Yui sob.

Ritsu smiled at the private sadly, Yui however could not see it.

"We all love you... and we'll miss you." Yui continued.

"Senpai! You might have been irresponsible but we will definitely miss you!" Azusa said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you Ricchan." Mugi muttered sadly.

Mio looked at the grave longingly. "Idiot, I'll miss you so much" She stifled a sob. "You're the president of HTT! How could you leave us?"

Tears streamed down Ritsu's cheeks. "Everyone I'm sorry."

**~X-X-X-X-X~**

_The brunette let out a cough, here she was a high school student sick with the flu, the reason? Because she played in the rain._

_Mio was lying on the couch, she was sick too. "See Ritsu." She muttered._

_Her friend simply smiled at her. "At least we get to skip school." Came the care free reply._

_Mio sighed again. "But we're sick-" She glared at Ritsu. "All because of your Idea."_

_The drummer shrugged. "But still it was fun wasn't it."_

_Mio avoided her friend's gaze._

_The drummer laughed. "Admit it Mio, it was fun right?"_

_The bassist hid under her blanket. "Yes it was" She replied softly._

_Ritsu laughed. "Well whats fun is fun-" She pulled the blanket off of Mio. "So no regrets kay?"_

_Mio smiled back at her friend. "Okay."_

**~X-X-X-X-X~**

It was dark everyone had already gone home, except for Mio and Satoshi. They both sat by her grave, they were obviously talking about the fun times they spent together, the three of them.

She hopped down the tree branch and walked behind the two.

"Mio, Satoshi, goodbye I'm going to miss you." She was sure that nobody would hear her.

"Nee-chan?

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu stood there wide eyed, she was shocked that they were actually able to hear her, she put on her grin, this would be the last time she would be able to see them after all, and she wanted to make sure they didn't see her frowning.

"Goodbye."

She then faded away along with her memories.


End file.
